petites histoires
by azadele
Summary: Bartiméus et Ptolémée qui nous raconte leurs anecdotes. les chapitres ne se suivent pas comme ça, pas besoin d'attendre la suite avec impatience


-1**Auteur : Azadele**

**Disclaimer : ce cher Bartiméus n'est pas à moi… bien que je l'invoquerai avec plaisir **

**Note : (les phrases entre parenthèse sont les "pensés" de Bartiméus ou en tout cas, ce qu'il ne dit pas à voix haute) _celles en italiques sont ce qui se passe dans le petit salon où se trouve Bartiméus et Ptolémée _**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonjour à tous ! Ici Bartiméus, Sakhr, al Djinn, N'gorso le tout puissant, le serpent à plume d'argent en direct de l'Égypte antique ! Je suis en ce moment sous les ordres du jeune Ptolémée ! Le nom ne vous dit rien ? C'est normal il est pas connu…

Bref, puisque je m'ennuis à mourir, j'ai décider d'embêter les autres avec mes histoires. Et le premier qui ose partir je le brûle sur place, après tout, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je sois le seule à me tourner les pouces dans ce pays.

Tient… quelqu'un arrive… j'avais pas fait attention, c'est de votre faute aussi vous me distrayez. La porte s'ouvre… au moins c'est quelqu'un qui à assez d'intelligence pour savoir ouvrir une porte… une jambe…. Un bras… une tête…. Ptolémée… Ptolémée !

- Te voilà enfin, ça fait longtemps que je te cherche.

Et qu'est-ce que tu fout là toi ! T'étais pas censé partir pendant un mois et me laisser mes congés bien mérités après tout ce que tu m'as fait faire !

- Si mais j'ai changé d'avis, en fait, ce voyage n'a pas l'air des plus intéressant, je serai beaucoup mieux ici. Au fait tu faisais quoi ?

Je tape la causette ça se voit pas

- Avec qui ?

Avec eux !

- Et tu leur raconte quoi ?

Mes formidables épopées !

- Dans ce cas, j'écoute moi aussi.

( Il vient s'asseoir en face de moi. En tailleur les coude sur ses genoux la tête appuyée sur ses mains. ) Bon et bien c'est partit ! Le grand Bartiméus vous fait l'honneur de…

- La modestie tu connais ?

…

- …

Si tu commences comme ça on va pas être copain… et pour info c'est un mot qui ne me dis rien du tout, donc, par quoi commencer… le jour où le gamin assis juste là m'a invoqué ! Très bon choix !

-…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'étais donc tranquillement dans l'autre monde serein, en paix dans cet endroit où n'existe ni problème ni douleur quand j'ai sentit une sensation désagréable d'un pauvre inconscient qui voulait m'invoquer.

N'ayant aucune envie de lui laisser croire que je suis un djinn facile, je résiste autant que possible. Eh oui je suis jeune, résistant et endurant…

….

_pardonné ce petit blanc c'est juste le temps de donner à mon cher maître un coup de poing sur la tête _

Donc après avoir fait languir mon magiciens 20 bonnes minutes, de quoi lui faire penser que son invocation avait ratée, j'ai décidé de me matérialiser sous la forme d'un grand lion rouge aux yeux de braise perçant et menaçant.

_- Tu parles, t'avais rien de menaçant. _

_Tu me laisses raconter où je te conduit moi-même sur le bateau qui devait t'emmener en voyage !_

Qui es-tu pour invoquer un esprit aussi important que moi ? Avais-je dis avec toute l'élégance, la classe et la fermeté qu'une entité telle que moi peut faire

_Je ne veux pas de commentaire ! ( il avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche)_

J'ai put voir avec une certaine joie un frisson de peut parcourir le corps du magicien, un gamin d'a peine 10 ans.

_14 c'est pareil arrête de me couper !_

Mais par un malheureux hasards, pour moi ,il a réussit à garder son sang froid et à prononcer clairement les incantations pour m'empêcher de repartir dans l'autre monde et nous permettre à tous deux de sortir du cercle sans aucun risque, pour lui.

Sachant quand même me montrer sociale, oui ça m'arrive de temps en temps, j'attendais bien sagement qu'il me dise ce qu'il veut.

- Bartiméus, tu seras maintenant sous mes ordres, et pour être certain que tu es efficaces, va me chercher le livre des démons gardé dans la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.

Moi faire une chose pareille !, j'étais en colère là, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Demande à un gnome c'est leur boulot !

- Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Dépêche toi tu devrais déjà être revenu

Mais c'est quoi ce sale gosse ! Je respirais un bon coup puis me calmait. Plus vite partit, plus vite finit, plus vite rentré, et plus vite congédié. Je me suis transformé en cigogne et me suis envolé par le balcon. L'air chaud me fouettait le bec tandis que je me dirigeais vers la grande ville d'Alexandrie. Ce gamin n'était donc pas capable de faire ses courses tout seul ? Et qu'entendait-il par « gardé » ? Ce terme ne m'inspirait rien de bon.

La bibliothèque, pas trop tôt. J'atterris dans l'ombre du bâtiment et me transformais en un petit mulot. Je me dirigeais vers la grande porte et me faufilait pendant qu'un grand homme sortait. Je regardais un peu partout histoire de trouver l'endroit où pouvait se trouver ce fameux livre des démons. Je me frayais un chemin entre les étagères et finit par me retrouver devant une grande porte fermée et interdite au publique. Je sentais que je me rapprochais du but. Je regardais à droite, puis à gauche avant de me transformer en un nuage de fumée et de me faufiler sous la porte. J'eus à peine le temps de prendre la forme d'un chat qu'une chose lourde me tombait dessus. Je réussis à me dégager et me mit face à cette chose. C'était en faite un autre djinn avec l'apparence d'un chacal.

-T'es qui toi ? Je lui lançais ça sur un ton de défis.

-Moi ? Je suis Farqual et à ta place, qui que tu sois, je partirai d'ici.

Farqual… j'ai déjà entendu parler de lui autrefois

- Je suis le grand Bartiméus et je ne recule devant personne !

- Bartiméus ? Jamais entendu parler, maintenant va-t-en si tu ne veux pas finir en bouillie.

- Ne te moque pas de moi tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis puissant

- Mouais c'est encore à voir, maintenant sort de là

- Non.

La dessus, je reprenais ma route, mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'il m'attaquerai vraiment. À peine retourné, je sentit une horrible décharge de magie me frapper le derrière. Je poussais un cris de surprise et me retournais pour recevoir une décharge en pleine face cette fois. N'ayant aucune envie de servir de cible, je faisais un bond sur le côté pour me cacher derrière les étagères. Je l'entendais s'approcher et restais sur mes gardes. Mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il étais aussi rapide, je n'avais même pas eut le temps de dire ouf qu'il étais devant moi un sourire qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Bizarrement, il n'essaya même pas de m'attaquer. Il avait même plutôt tendance à regarder… derrière moi… lentement, je me retournais pour suivre son regard. Il y avait derrière moi cinq autres djinns. C'est-ce jour là que j'ai apprit que la fuite est parfois la meilleure des solutions. J'ai réussit, au prix d'un effort effroyable, à ressortir de là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au final, je me suis retrouvé dans un sale état. Pour comparer à un humain, disons que ça équivaudrais aux deux bras cassés, une hémorragie et des hématomes un peu partout et tout ça pour rien. Je n'ai jamais trouvé ce livre… même quand j'y suis retourné plus tard…

- Ah je te l'avais pas dis ? En fait je l'avais déjà quand je t'ai invoqué mais je l'avais complètement oublié.

…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Voilà dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et au sujet de Citrine, pour ceux et celles qui suivent cette fic ( en espérant qu'il y en ait…. ) je vais très bientôt la continuer **

**Bon… une tite review s'il vous plait…. **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
